Using smartphones for hyperopic or long-sighted eye persons is a problem. Due to insufficient accommodation of the eye it is not possible to see in reading distance in a sharp and reliable way.
Currently the only solution to compensate hyperopic-eyes is putting on reading glasses. One disadvantage is quite often reading glasses are not directly available or are not useful in the actual situation. On the other hand reading glasses may not be liked to be used due to aesthetic reasons.